<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stolen gift by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239787">stolen gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ellinn’s drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ellinn’s discord requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The amazing plan only gets better. (Discord request)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ellinn’s drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stolen gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaren was 100% sure he had the best Christmas gift he could ever give to his boyfriend: being legally stuck with each other forever, aka marriage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ring would probably camouflage well with John’s many other silver rings, he knew, but Jaren had made sure that they could tell which one it was. There were little swirls carved into it, and in steady cursive writing the word ‘soulmate’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had disguised it well too. He had bought a medium-ish cardboard box, filled it with the bright pink tissue paper they owned for some reason, and stuffed the ring’s velvet box inside. He wrapped it in festive green wrapping paper (it was covered in candy canes), and stuck one of those metallic, flashy bows on top for good measure. The gift tag attached to the bow simply said: ‘To John, From Ur Soulmate’ in Jaren’s atrocious handwriting. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the execution didn’t go how he’d expected it to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on, open it.” Jaren prompted, bouncing up and down on his knees with excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two were on the floor beside their Christmas tree, exchanging gifts and unwrapping the ones that had been posted to them by their friends and family. Jaren had received a new phone (because his was broken as fuck) and a propeller-hat from John.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaren was excited. He was finally ready to steal the show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear if you’ve filled this with bees or something.” John glared at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like you’d be able to hear a massive swarm for bees, though.” Jaren giggled, adopting his best not-so-innocent face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it’s just one bee.” John countered, tearing the wrapping paper off at an agonisingly slow pace. Jaren bit his lip. When John finally tore open the box, he smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pink tissue paper? You shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, you know that’s not the present.” Jaren huffed with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shame, I really like pink ti-“ John froze. He stared into the box. The wine red box glared out at him amongst the sea of pink. Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, quick as lightning, John whipped the ring box out of the cardboard one, opened it, threw himself onto one knee in front of his boyfriend and yelled:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JARENWILLYOUMARRYME?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaren blinked. He did not just fucking do that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did NOT just steal my proposal.” Jaren mumbled, staring directly into John’s determined eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, this is my proposal, I did it all on my own and you have to say yes.” John insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I don’t wanna anymore?” Jaren smiled, just to let him know he was kidding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then that makes you a petty bitch.” John replied, still holding the ring out to the other. “Put the damn ring on, you know you want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck it, you’re right.” Jaren beamed, hastily shoving the ring on and throwing himself at his boyfriends waiting arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, I wanna look at it. I haven’t really gotten to see it yet.” John said, grabbing Jaren’s hand and inspecting the ring. He traced his thumb over word ‘soulmate’. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you’d like it.” Jaren said, taking in John’s astounded expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it so much that I want you to wear it forever. And then... think of me every time you see it.” John’s voice was almost inaudible; if Jaren were literally anywhere else he wouldn’t have heard it. He wouldn’t have heard how John’s voice trembled, and seen how his eyes watered with tears of joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was unusually romantic of you.” Jaren commented softly, eyes almost tearing up too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I JUST proposed to you, and you have the nerve to say I’m not romantic.” John protested. “I’ll show ya romantic.” And with that, he pulled the other into a passionate kiss, not only trying to prove how romantic he was, but also showing the other just how much he loved him, and how happy he was that they were going to be wed. “I love you, so much.” He sighed into Jaren’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.” Jaren smiled, imagining people’s reactions when they told them how they got engaged. It didn’t go as planned, but boy, did it work out well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So where’s my gift?” John asked, ruining the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaren grinned smugly. “Bitch, I AM the gift.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>